Coffee, Strawberry and We
by GeeSouSan
Summary: Len, keluar dari Vocaloid Land hanya untuk mencari calon istrinya yang telah hilang beberapa tahun silam. Miku Hatsune, detektif yang baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya, dan saat ini sedang manangani khasus menghilangnya gadis di taman hiburan. Sebuah fakta terungkap. "Pulanglah Miku, kami menunggumu.." RnR.
Summery: Len, keluar dari Vocaloid Land hanya untuk mencari calon istrinya yang telah hilang beberapa tahun silam. Miku Hatsune, detektif yang baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya, dan saat ini sedang manangani khasus menghilangnya gadis di taman hiburan. Sebuah fakta terungkap. "Pulanglah Miku, kami menunggumu.."

 **Coffee, Strawberry and We**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp

Story By GeeSouSan

Hatsune Miku wanita itu sering bermasalah dengan mimpi buruk yang berulang, apalagi mimpi itu lebih sering mengangunya sejak kematian kekasih tercinta. Miku mencoba untuk mengabaikan keresahan hatinya. Dimana dia lebih menyibukkan diri dalam kasus demi kasus yang mampu membuat pikirannya teralihkan.

Seperti saat ini. Tangannya kini memegang berkas baru yang akan ditangani olehnya. Tentang seorang remaja yang menghilang beberapa minggu silam. Berkasnya sudah masuk kemarin di meja kerjanya. Karena kesibukan membantu sanpainya, Miku belum sama sekali menyentuh berkas itu. Membalikan halaman demi halaman, Miku mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Dia sama belum mengumpulkan petunjuk dalam kasus ini.

Disebutkan sang korban, sebelum menghilang berkunjung ketaman hiburan bersama temannya. Namun saat ditanya, temannya memberi keterangan jika sang korban merengek tak ingin kembali dan ingin tetap tinggal disana. Hal yang mencengangkan lagi setelah teman korban kembali dari kamar mandi, korban menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan.

Rin Kagamini, enam belas tahun. Murid tahun pertama di Voc Internasional High School. Gadis pendiam dan dikenal sedikit memiliki teman. Ayahnya salah satu ilmuan yang bekerja di perusahaan farmasi di Amerika. Tinggal bersama ibu dan neneknya. Sebelum menghilang, korban dikabarkan memiliki masalah dengan sang ayah.

Mengaduk kopi pahitnya tanpa minat, Miku mulai tertarik dengan kasus yang ada di tangannya. Kesibukan akan menantinya dan jangan lupa, mungkin dengan cara itu dia bisa sedikit saja melupakan kepergian Kaito.

Kembali lagi ingatanya teralihkan. Kaito, Kaito dan Kaito. Itulah satu nama yang tak bisa dihilangkan dari benaknya. Kaito selalu saja mengisi hidupnya. Sejak ditemukannya di taman hiburan tanpa kenangan, Kaito adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Saudara adopsinya dan orang yang paling dicintai gadis itu.

Menutup mata sejenak, air matanya hampir saja terjatuh. Sudah satu bulan semenjak kecelakaan itu, namun rasa sedih kehilangan Kaito, masih saja ada. Miku saat ini benar-benar kehilangan arah dan tujuan hidupnya.

"Memikirkan mendiam calon suamimu?" Gakupo berjalan mendekati Miku. Wajahnya nampak datar seperti biasa, namun ada sedikit kecemasan yang terpancar dalam sorot mata tajamnya.

"Bisakah satu jam saja tak menggangu, Gakupo-san?" Miku membuka matanya perlahan, menahan air matanya agar tak lolos dihadapan seniornya itu.

Gakupo menyeringai, pria tiga puluh tahun itu malah duduk diatas meja kerja milik Miku. "Bisa, tapi kau tak boleh menolak ajakan makan malam denganku."

"Ohh jangan lagi!" Miku mendesak lelah.

"Ayolah hanya makan malam. Kau sudah menolaku sepuluh kali dalam seminggu ini, Miku." Gakupo merengek, berjalan mendekati Miku. Merayu agar gadis itu menerima permintaanya.

"Ku harap bukan sebuah kencan! Jika iya, lupakan saja."

"Ayolah Kaito sudah tak ada lagi, tak masalah bukan?" Ujar Gakupo cepat. Pria itu benar-benar tahu bagamana cara membuat orang jengkel.

Miku mengambil nafas, mencoba untuk tidak mencekik pria yang ada didepannya. Teman satu kantornya ini memang menyebalkan. Dikenal sebagai playboy cap kakap, Gakupo jago menarik perhatian prempuan, wajahnya tampan, tinggi dan punya rambut panjang yang unik. Tak lupa untuk menangkap mangsanya, Gakupo dibekali lisan yang baik, pandai menarik simpati. Tak salah jika bakat alamnya itu digunakan untuk mengali informasi dalam pekerjaannya.

"Kasus baru?" Tanya Gakupo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mengambil kopi yang baru diaduk Miku, Gakupo menyesapnya pelan.

"Hn, sesuatu yang menarik." Jawab Miku tanpa minat.

"Cobaku lihat." Gakupo mengambil dokumen itu. Pria itu menyilangkan kaki pongkah, tanpa menangapi si empunya meja menatapnya geram.

"Kau tertarik dengan kasus macam ini? ABG labil, paling kabur bareng pacarnya. Tidak direstui orang tua."

"Omong kosong. Kau tak baca! Dia tidak sepertimu Gakupo-san, anti sosial. Mana mungkin dia punya pacar."

"Sial. Maksudmu aku nggak punya pacar gitu! Oh bocah ini lagi cari masalah ternyata."

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu!"

Miku melirik bosan, mengambil jaket tebalnya. Wanita yang genap berusia dua puluh enam tahun ini beranjak pergi. Berlalu sambil mengambil dokumen dari tangan sanpainya, tak menghiraukan Gakupo yang mulai mengerutu padanya.

"He, Miku! Jangan mengabaikanku!"

* * *

Manik biru langitnya bergerak, mencari obyek yang kini diamatinya beberapa saat lalu. Obyek yang mampu membuat wajah cantiknya tersenyum gembira. Obyek yang selalu dicarinya beberapa hari ini.

Tak salah lagi, kaki kecilnya melangkah pelan, tak ingin sama sekali mengagetkan sang target. Menepuk punggung orang yang dirindukanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis.

"Halo, Miku-chan."

Hampir saja Miku melonjak, wanita itu kaget. Dia amat bersyukur tak membiarkan refleknya memukul pemuda cantik yang ada didepannya. "Kau mengagetkan ku Len." Miku menyodorkan jus strawberry yang baru saja keluar dari mesin. Memasukan koin kembali Miku menunggu kopi dinginya keluar.

"Matamu akan seperti panda jika kau minum kopi setiap hari Miku-chan." Len merengut dan menukar kaleng jus strawberrynya dengan kopi milik Miku. "Sepertinya aku harus belajar meminum minuman pahit ini." lanjutnya nyengir.

Miku tersenyum. Duduk dikursi dekat vending machine yang tersedia disalah satu area taman hiburan, Miku mempersilahkan Len. Pemuda itu terlihat antusias duduk disamping Miku, kaki pendeknya yang ramping digoyang-goyangkan menambah ke imutan dari Len.

Miku mengenal pemuda itu beberapa minggu yang lalu, tak sengaja saat dia berjalan-jalan ditaman hiburan. Awalnya Miku hanya ingin melihat-lihat taman hiburan yang menjadi kenangan bertemunya dia dengan Kaito. Lama kelamaan Miku malah menjelajahi taman ini tanpa tujuan, tersesat tak bisa keluar. Untung ada Len yang menemaninya keluar dari taman tanpa tersesat. Len mengenalkan diri sebagai salah satu petugas di sini. Tampilan Len masih sama, dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat kebelakang.

"Kau cantik saat tersenyum." Ujar Len sambil tersenyum manis.

Wajah Miku memerah, jantungnya berdebar saat mendengar pujian yang dilayangkan pemuda belasan tahun ini. "Jangan bercanda, Len."

"Aku tak bercanda Miku-chan. Oh iya apa kali ini kau datang untuk berjalan-jalan seperti biasa?"

Miku mengerut. Tiba-tiba dia ingat tujuan utama dia kemari untuk mencari keberadaan anak dari kliennya. Kenapa sampai dia terbuai dan jalan-jalan tak tentu arah seperti ini.

"Bukan, kali ini masalah pekerjaan."

Len mengangukkan kepalanya, seolah paham apa yang dimaksud wanita yang ada di depannya.

"Bisa aku membantumu?" tanya Len antusias pemuda belasan tahun itu mengerak-gerakan kakinya tertarik.

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu,"

"Tidak kok, tidak merepotkan. Membantu Miku aku malah senang loh."

"Bagiamana dengan pekerjaanmu sendiri?"

"Itu tidak penting, aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Ayo, sebelum matahari beranjak sore."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, nanti aku traktir jus lagi."

Len berdiri, meregangkan ototnya. "Bagaimana kalau es krim saja. Sudah lama aku tak memakan mereka." Menoleh kearah Miku sambil tersenyum.

Miku terpesona, seakan senyum itu tak asing diingatan Miku.

Mereka berdua mulai berpencar, sebelumnya Miku memberi salinan foto gadis itu pada Len. Berkeliling bertanya pada beberapa petugas taman hiburan. Menjelajahi wahana satu ke wahana lain, sampai matahari sudah tengelam sepenuhnya, mereka baru berkumpul di tempat mereka sepakati.

"Lelah," suara nafas Len terengah-engah, sebelumnya dia berlari menuju tempat Miku. Takut jika dia terlambat, membuat wanita itu terlalu menunggungnya membuat hatinya tak enak.

"Ini," Miku menjulurkan es krim kearah Len.

"Aku belum menemukan infomasi apapun, kenapa kau memeriku eskrim, Miku-chan?"

"Sebagai tanda terimakasih telah membantuku."

"Lalu milikmu?" tunjuk Len kearah eskrim.

"Aku tidak suka eskrim."

"Oooh,"

Miku lalu duduk disisi lain tepi air mancur, tidak banyak orang disana. Para pengunjung sudah meninggalkan tempat itu sore tadi. Tak mau kemalaman, taman hiburan ini terletak jauh dari kota. Bus terakhir akan berangkat pukul delapan malam, ini sangat merepotkan bagi orang yang tak membawa kendaraan pribadi.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan bisa berlari bersama Miku-chan." Len menundukan wajahnya malu, semburat merah muncul di pipinya, walaupun dengan lampu yang redup, Miku bisa melihatnya.

"Kau benar. Ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Ayo aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Lanjut Miku.

Len agak terkejut dengan tawaran Miku yang tiba-tiba itu. "Terimakasih, tapi aku tak mau merepotkanmu. Aku akan naik bus terakhir nanti."

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu, aku sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama temanku. Jadi jangan kuatir." Jawab Len menenangkan.

"Miku-chan," panggil Len.

"Ya,"

"Besok maukah kau datang kesini lagi? aku ingin menunjukan tempat yang menarik padamu." Suara Len penuh harap, dia sama sekali tak ingin mendengar penolakan dari Miku. Memasang wajah super polos dan senyum termanisnya Len membujuk Miku.

Sudut bibir Miku terangkat, "Tentu."

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kepergian Kaito, Miku tersenyum lebar.

* * *

"Miku-chan, keluarga dari kasus yang kau tangani mengunggumu. Mereka ingin sekali berbicara padamu." Baru saja Miku sampai dikantor, suara lembut sanpainya memanggilnya. Menyuruh wanita itu datang kesalah satu ruangan.

"Baik, terimaksih sanpai."

"Miku-chan, GAKUPO disana juga loh." Senyum Gumi usil, menekan kata Gakupo.

Miku memincingkan mata tak suka. "Kenapa dia ada disana?"

"Boss menyuruh Gakupo membantumu, selamat..." tanpa menunggu respon Miku, Gumi langsung meninggalkan Miku. Semua orang di kantor detektif swasta ini sudah tahu jika Gakupo sudah lama naksir Miku.

"Kami pasti menemukan putri anda,"

Didalam Gakupo terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita pirang, usianya sekitar awal empat puluhan dengan wajah lelah dan kantung mata yang menghitam langsung saja Miku tahu jika wanita itu ibu dari Ren Kaugami, kliennya.

"Maaf telah menunggu," Miku membungkukan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan menuju mereka.

"Saya Hatsume Miku, detektif yang bertanggung jawab pada kasus anda." Ujar Miku sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya. Wanita itu menerimanya. "Langsung saja, saya ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan."

Seperti biasa Miku tak suka basa-basi, ditemani Gakupo Miku mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan hari sebelum kejadian.

"Putriku tak pernah kabur dari rumah sebelumnya. Dia gadis yang baik dan penurut. Dia bahkan diam saja ketika ayahnya memutuskan memasukan ke sekolah yang tak diinginkannya." Wanita itu menangis, amat bersedih ketika mengingat putrinya.

Setelah mengajukan beberpa pertanyaan, Miku langsung bergegas ke sekolah korban. Menemui wali kelasnya dan juga beberapa teman yang katanya akrab dengan korban. Semua ditulis secara detail oleh Miku, tak ada yang luput dari matanya. Sementara Gakupo, pria itu hanya duduk-duduk sambil menggoda beberapa siswi yang lewat didepannya. Mengumbar kata-kata manis untuk melumpuhkan wanita.

Miku hanya memijat pelipisnya saat melihat Gakupo. Bagaimana Miku percaya jika Gakupo suka padanya jika selama ini yang dilakukan Gakupo hanya menarik gadis-gadis dijalan.

"Menemukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, sepertinya mereka tak berbohong. Rin terlalu biasa, bahkan teman sekelasnya ada yang tak mengenalnya."

"Aku kira gadis itu selalu tertekan oleh keinginan ayahnya." Gakupo menimpali.

"Itu kalimat yang tak ingin aku dengar darimu, Sanpai!"

Gakupo malah tertawa, pria itu membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Miku. "Jangan kau pikir otakku hanya berisi gadis-gadis manis saja, Miku."

"Bukankah, itu benar?"

"Itu tidak salah, tapi kau tetap yang terbaik."

Miku hanya bisa memalingkan wajah, dia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kapan Gakupo tak mengumbar kata-kata manis didepannya lagi. Seingatnya, dulu saat Kaito masih hidup Gakupo pun tak segan-segan mengodanya di depan Kaito. Seharusnya Gakupo tahu diri, mengoda calon istri sahabatnya itu tidak baik.

"Kita akan kemana selanjutnya?"

"Ke taman hiburan."

"Lagi?"

* * *

Setelah sampai di taman hiburan, Gakupo dan Miku berpisah. Gakupo pergi ke kantor keamanan, mencari rekaman saat Rin menghilang. Sementara Miku, dia ada janji dengan Len disana.

"Kau mencariku?"

Len keluar dari balik vending machine, membuat Miku terlonjak kaget. "Len,"

"Kau menepati janji, Miku-chan. Aku kira kau lupa." Kata Len sedih, matanya sembab seperti baru menangis.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, bukankah aku sudah berjanji."

Len tersenyum, kerutan diwajahnya menghilang. Menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai ke siku, Len lalu menepuk wajahnya pelan. "Kalau begitu ayo!" Len menawarkan tangannya, menarik Miku berlari kesalah satu wahana didalam taman hiburan.

Sampai didepan pintu masuk Len melepas tangan Miku, wajahnya yang terlihat sedih sudah menghilang. Sebelum membuka pintu masuk, Len menatap Miku tajam. Pemuda itu terlihat serius.

"Miku-chan, saat pintu ini terbuka, kau harus menemukanku."

"Tunggu, bukankah ada pengunjung lain di dalam?" tanya Miku, lalu Len menunjuk papan yang ada disamping pintu masuk.

"Wahana ini sedang direnovasi. Para petugas akan datang satu jam lagi. Kau punya waktu satu jam untuk menemukanku, Miku-chan."

"Len, ini terlalu.."

"Jangan kuatir. Saat ini berakhir, semuanya akan kembali." Len membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya, melirik Miku yang ada di belakang tubuhnya sekali lagi Len menyakinkan Miku. "Aku menunggumu.." Len berlari masuk.

Miku menarik nafas, dia gelisah, tangannya bergetar. Hatinya seakan memintanya untuk masuk, tapi bagian dari dirinya menolak. Dunia tempanya berada sekarang sepertinya berbeda dengan dunia yang ada didalam sana.

Tempat ini penuh dengan cermin yang berjajar rapi. Berdiri ditengah cermin yang paling besar di ruangan itu Miku memandang cermin itu cermat. Dia tersenyum pahit melihat bayangan dirinya yang begitu lusuh. Semenjak kematian Kaito beberapa bulan lalu, wanita yang dulu terlihat cantik menawan ini kini berubah dratis. Rambut panjangnya diikat kebelakang asal, wajahnya nampak tirus, mata yang dulu berbinar ceria kini menghilang digantikan manik kelam yang menyimpan kesedihan mendalam, dan lihatlah baju yang digunakan Miku saat ini. Kaos putih polos dan cardigan hitam menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang kurus, tak lupa celana bahan yang membungkus kakinya itu terlihat longar. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Sepertinya dulu aku tak mengenaskan seperti ini." ujar Miku lirih. Dia masih menatap bayangan tubuhnya didepan cermin.

"Kau sama cantiknya dimataku Miku-chan." Len terlihat dibayangan cermin didepan Miku. Saat Miku menoleh Len menghilang.

Miku tersentak, mengejabkan mata. Wanita itu menghilangkan gemetar tubuhnya. Miku melanjutkan perjalanan, menyusuri deretan cermin yang memantulkan tubuhnya berubah-ubah. Cermin disamping kirinya, terlihat Miku dengan tubuh pendeknya. Sementara di belakang memperlihatkan Miku dengan kepala besar. Cermin itu menampilkan berbagai macam Miku.

"Miku-chan aku disini." Suara Len bergema dilanjutkan dengan suara langkah kaki dan kikikan Len yang mengema keseluruh ruang.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu." Ujar Miku menyeringai, sejak melihat bayangan-bayangan lucu yang membentuk tubuhnya, Miku merasa sedikit terhibur. Lucu dan dia merasa bersemangat untuk menemukan remaja laki-laki itu.

Miku berlari, seakan dia bisa mengejar bayangan Len. Menemukan Len yang asli itu melelahkan, apalagi dengan bangunan yang menurut Miku luas itu. Len benar-benar pandai bersembunyi.

"Aku disini Miku-chan!"

Miku menoleh, banyang Len hilang kembali.

"Miku-chan aku disini.." Miku berlari, nihil. Pemuda itu benar-benar mempermainkannya. Miku tahu jika dia sedang dipermainkan, tapi dia tak tahu kenapa dirinya sesenang ini.

"Miku,"

"Miku,"

"Miku,"

Teriakan demi teriakan bocah itu mengema, membuat Miku semakin pening. Ditambah bayangan Len yang silir berganti muncul di dalam cermin. Ini benar-benar melelahkan. Menutup mata, Miku berkonsentrasi. Satu-satunya cara untuk menemukan Len hanya dengan mendengar suaranya yang bergema. Hampir satu jam Miku terjebak disana, dia harus menemukan Len.

"Miku,"

Berlari kearah suara, Miku berlari dengan cepatnya. Kakinya seolah bergerak sendiri, ringan dan tanpa beban.

Miku tersenyum, kala tebakannya benar. Didepannya Len cemberut tak terima jika dia telah ditemukan.

"Aku menemukanmu, Len."

"Aku tahu." jawab Len sambil melipat tangannya acuh. "Ini tidak asik. Mustahil kau menemukanku."

"Tak ada yang mustahil, Len. Ayo kembali!" Ajak Miku. "Ini sudah berakhir." Miku berjalan membelakangi Len menuju pintu keluar.

"Apakah kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Len, Miku berbalik dan menatap Len penuh tanda tanya.

"Mengingat apa?"

Miku selalu merasa jika dia tak asing dengan mata yang selalu menunjukan kehangatan yang amat besar padanya itu. Tanpa sadar tangan Miku mengepal.

Menyentuh pipi Miku itu lembut, Len mengelus wajah cantiknya. Miku masih tak bergeming, dia diam dan tak menolak sentuhan dari pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

"Apa aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?" tanya Miku. Wanita itu melihat ada kesedihan dibalik mata pemuda itu, manik biru langit itu bergerak gelisah.

Mengambil tangannya dari pipi Miku, Len menuntun tangannya kearah dada Miku, tepat di jantungnya. "Hanya kau yang tahu itu semua Miku-chan." Ujarnya lembut, yang mampu membuat Miku bingung.

Aku?

Rasa pusing itu menyerangnya. Kepalanya berdenyut kencang seakan terhantam benda yang keras. Tiba-tiba bayangan Kaito kecil melintas didepannya, berjalan menghampirinya. Dibelakangnya ada kumpulan anak-anak yang berlari dan berkejar-kejaran. Miku tahu itu, tempat itu tak asing baginya. Bayangan pirang ada di belakangnya, menatapnya nanar dan penuh keputusasaan.

Dia.

Mata Miku berkabut, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap dan semakin gelap. Dia terjatuh dan kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

" _Miku-chan apa yang kau lakukan! Mengahabiskan eskrim strawberryku lagi!" bentak bocah lelaki itu kasar._

" _Maaf Len, aku memakannya. Habis kau sama sekali tak mau berbagi denganku." Jawab Miku memelas. Wajanya menunduk dalam._

 _Len geram, mengambil ember eskrim ditangan Miku. Bocah kecil itu lalu menyiram gadis itu dengan sisa es krim yang sudah meleleh. "Habiskan. Mulai saat ini aku tak mau melihatmu lagi. Aku tak mau mempelai wanitaku penuh dengan eskrim sepertimu. Aku membencimu." Kata bocah lelaki itu dan pergi._

 _Miku menangis, tak percaya bocah lelaki yang di takdirkan menjadi calon suaminya itu begitu jahat padanya. Menghapus air matanya, gadis itu perlahan pergi._

" _Aku tak akan makan es krim lagi, aku tak akan mencuri es krim lagi, aku benci eskrim. Maafkan aku, jangan benci aku..."_

 _Len,_

"Miku..."

"Sanpai?" Membuka mata perlahan, Miku melihat Gakupo yang terlihat panik di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, ouh..." Miku memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Aku bantu." Tawar Gakupo, mencoba membantu Miku bangun dari posisinya. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi tahu! Dan apa ini, kau malah tiduran dikursi. Kau sungguh menjengkelkan"

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara! Suaramu itu membuatku semakin pusing." Miku lalu melihat Gakupo beranjak dari kursi taman, pria itu melangkah kesalah satu veding machine disamping kursi, memasukan uang kertas didalamnnya dan menunggu minuman yang dipilihnya keluar dari mesin.

Tempat ini? Len?

Gakupo lalu menjulurkan kopi kalengan ke arah Miku. "Ku kira kau lebih memilik kopi dari pada jus."

"Terimaksih,"

"Jangan bilang, kau kesini hanya untuk tidur dibangku itu saja, Miku!"

Miku tak menjawab, wanita itu hanya meneguk cairan kental hitam yang diberikan kepadanya. Menunggu respon Miku yang sepertinya tak berminat menjawab candaannya, Gakupo mendesak lelah.

"Pihak Taman Hiburan tidak memperbolehkan kita membawa rekaman Rin ditaman ini. Tapi mereka berjanji akan menyerahkan salinannya. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku, Miku!"

"Terimakasih,"

"Tidak ikhlas." Gakupo menarik nafas kecewa, "paling tidak traktir aku makan malam."

"Ayo!"

Gakupo terperanjak, apa dia tak salah dengar. Baru saja Miku mengiyakan ajakan makan malamnya. "Kencan, ya?" Gakupo mengikuti Miku menuju keluar dari taman hiburan.

"Mimpi!"

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh, lelahnya..." keluh Gakupo pagi hari di kursinya.

"Gakupo-san, memang lelah kenapa?" Gumi menanggapi, gadis berambut pendek itu penasaran. Jarang-jarang Gakupo mengeluh sepagi ini.

Mendekatkan kursi ke arah meja Gumi, Gakupo memutar jarinya dimeja yang penuh dokumen itu, seringainya menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Kemarin malam kencan sama Miku." Jawabnya.

"Apakah kalian melakukan itu?" tanya Gumi, wanita itu mendekat kearah Gakupo penasaran. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan sesuatu yang mesum.

Brukk

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Gumi-sanpai! Pria ini lama-lama kemakan khayalannya sendiri." Miku berjalan menuju mejanya bosan.

"Miku malu ya?" goda Gakupo.

"Jadi tadi malam tak terjadi apa-apa ya." Gumi kecewa. Jengkel Gumi langsung pergi meninggalkan mejanya.

"Gakupo-san mana rekaman dari taman hiburan yang kau janjikan itu?"

Gakupo kembali ke mejanya, mengambil sekeping CD dari meja kerjanya dan mengantarkan ke Miku. "Ini,"

"terimakasih,"

"Ada yang aneh direkaman itu."

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Miku sambil memasukan kepingan itu kedalam komputer.

"Kenapa kau tidak melihatnya sendiri. Aku merinding jangan-jangan memang gadis itu diculik hantu."

"Gakupo-san, ku kira kau tak takut hantu," Gumi menimpali, meletakan kaleng kopi diatas meja Miku.

"Punyaku mana?"

"Beli sendiri!"

Miku mengambil kopinya, matanya masih mengamati vidio detik-detik dimana Rin menghilang tak memperdulikan dua orang sanpainya berdebat.

Mata Miku menajam, ada yang janggal dalam vidio itu. "Ini tak mungkin,"

"Ada apa, Miku?"

Miku melirik mereka berdua, memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tas jinjingnya Miku beranjak pergi. "Aku mau menemui orang tua Rin dulu."

"Eh,"

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Gakupo penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Jawab Miku sekenanya.

"Kau tak menyusulnya?"

"Tidak, dia akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Gakupo, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

* * *

Rumah kediaman Kagamine sangatlah luas. Rumah dua lantai ini memiliki bermacam-macam buku yang menghiasi setiap dinding ruangan. Tak lupa beberapa tropy penghargaan tergeletak apik di dekat perapian. Suasana rumah ini terasa dingin, berbeda dengan warna dinding bangunan.

"Ini," Nyonya Kagamine memberikan kertas kepada Miku.

"Terimaksih, maaf menelpon anda mendadak." Kata Miku tak enak.

"Tidak apa. Apakah ini berguna untuk penyelidikan?" tanya Nyonya Kagamine penasaran. Wanita itu terlihat sama saja seperti awal Miku bertemu dengannya. Senyum yang dia berikan seakan-akan dipaksakan.

"Iya, ini sangat membantu Nyonya Kagamine."

"Syukurlah," Nyonya Kagamine mengigit bibirnya. "Besok suamiku pulang dari Amerika," dia tak sanggup lagi, dia menangis.

"Saya tidak berjanji, Nyonya. Tapi percayalah, kami akan menemukan putri anda." Kata Miku menenangkan. Meremas tangan sang Nyonya rumah, Miku memberikan penguatan. "Saya yakin ini tak mudah untuk anda, ini sudah hampir satu bulan. Percayalah pada kami."

Nyonya Kagamine menganguk, "Terimaksih,"

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit,"

"Aku antar,"

Menagatar Miku kedepan pintu rumahnya Nyonya Kagamine membungkuk, "Terimaksih banyak, Nak."

Masuk kedalam mobil, tangan Miku gemetar. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat kini semakin pucat. Dia sudah yakin sekarang, Miku yakin akan menemukan Rin dan membawanya kembali kerumah orang tuanya. Kenyakinan ini bukanlah hal tanpa bukti, Miku sudah mendapat informasi yang dibutuhkannya. Tinggal menunggu langit mengelap dan dia akan siap.

* * *

"Selamat datang, Miku-chan. Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah Len, dia masih mengunakan pakaian yang sama. Kemeja putih yang tergulung sampai siku dan juga celana tiga perempat coklatnya.

"Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak awal, Len. Tidak, bukan Len tapi Kagamine Rin."

Len malah melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku tahu, kau memang pintar Miku-chan."

Miku menggenggam erat foto yang ada di tangannya. Foto itu adalah bukti jika yang ada didepannya itu Rin kagamine yang sebenarnya. Menatap Len dengan tubuh yang gemetaran, Miku mencoba untuk melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Len.

"Kembalikan dia Len! Keluarganya mencarinya."

Len terkikik, membuka ikat rambutnya. Wajah Len menghilang, digantikan wajah Rin. "Gadis ini datang ke taman hiburan dengan sedih. Keinginnya saat itu hanya menghilang dan tak mau tumbuh dewasa. Aku menawarkan penukaran yang adil kepadanya. Tubuhnya sebagai wadahku dan dia bisa ke dunia kita, Vocaloid Land."

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia?" tanya Miku, kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Aku butuh wadah untuk bisa bertemu dengamu. Aku hanya bisa menunjukan diri di malam hari. Disiang hari untuk menemuimu aku butuh tubuh orang lain." Len menjelaskan.

"Aku berbeda dengamu, Miku. Kau punya tubuh yang bisa disesuaikan dengan tempat ini."

"Apa tujuanmu, Len?"

"Apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya?" Miku menunduk tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Len.

"Karena aku ingin membawamu pulang." Jawab Len, dia menyentuh wajah Miku.

"Miku!"

Gakupo berlari kearah dua orang yang ada didepan wahana cermin. Membuat kedua orang itu menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Miku berteriak panik.

"Aku mencarimu,"

Suara tepuk tangan mengalihkan mereka, didepan mereka Len dalam tubuh Rin duduk melayang diatas udara. "Sudah waktunya, Miku-chan. Kami menunggumu."

"Bukankah itu gadis yang kita cari?" bisik Gakupo dia merasa ada yang janggal pada gadis itu.

"Ya, tapi sekarang dia bukan Rin." Jawaban dari Miku membuat Gakupo terperangah. "Bukan Rin, lalu?"

"Ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk aku menjelaskan Gakupo!"

" _Aku ingin pulang."_

Suara itu datang dari dalam pintu wahana. Itu suara Rin kagamine.

"Kau mendengarnya Miku, gadis itu mau pulang. Apa kau juga tak ingin kembali ke rumahmu?"

Miku menunduk sedih, dia ingin pulang tapi dia bingung. Dia mana tempatnya berasal.

"Aku-" Miku menunduk, dia bimbang, "aku-"

"Miku," Len mengulurkan tangannya. "Semuanya telah menunggu kepulanganmu,"

Mengapai tangan Len, Miku menatap dua manik biru langit itu. "Disini kau tak ada alasan lagi untuk tinggal,"

Miku menganguk, benar yang dikatakan Len. Alasan satu-satunya dia tinggal di dunia ini hanya untuk Kaito. Sementara laki-laki yang dikasihi itu sudah tidak ada lagi, Miku tak ada alasan untuk tetap berada disini.

Memantapkan diri, Miku mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mikuuuu!" Gakupo berteriak. Pria itu mampu membuat Miku menoleh.

Mengejar Miku, digenggamnya tangan wanita itu. "Jangan pergi, aku tak bisa kehilanganmu. Aku mencintaimu..." ujar Gakupo tulus, kata-kata yang sulit dia katakan, kini meluncur dengan mudahnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi ini bukan duniaku. Gakupo.." Tangan kecil Miku membingkai wajah Gakupo, menghapus lelehan air mata yang tak bisa dibendung lagi. "Terimaksih," lanjutnya sambil mencium pipi pria itu.

"Miku," Gakupo mencoba untuk menahan tangan Miku, namun yang terjadi tangan itu mulai mengecil dan lepas dari tangannya. Gakupo masih belum percaya, Miku berjalan kearah pintu meninggalkannya. Tubuh dewasa Miku sedikit demi sedikit mengecil, membentuk seukuran dari pemuda yang ada didepan pintu. Wajah Miku tak lagi sedih, senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Membuka pintu itu, bayangan Miku dan juga pemuda yang bernama Len lambat laun menghilang. Yang tersisa hanya tubuh gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai anak kliennya, Rin Kagamine.

"Tadaima," kata Rin, dia masih mengunakan seragam sekolahnya. Wajahnya ceria penuh kebahagian berbeda dari segala cerita dari orang-orang tentangnya.

"Okaeri..." Jawab Gakupo.

Tubuh Rin ambruk, sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke tanah Gakupo sudah menopangnya.

* * *

"Kau percaya ada dunia lain di dalam taman hiburan vocaloid?" gadis berkepang dua bertanya pada dua sahabatnya.

"Kau bercanda mana ada dunia lain jaman sekarang." Si rambut pirang menjawab penuh logika.

"Tapi ini benar! Kemarin aku berfoto bersama pacarku disalah satu wahana. Kalian tahu dibelakang kami ada foto anak-anak. " teman satunya menangkapi.

"Yang benar saja!"

"Benar, saat aku menoleh tidak ada anak-anak dibelakang kami."

"benarkah?"

Gakupo hanya tertawa dibelakang mereka saat mencuri dengar percakapan dari sekumpulan remaja putri di depannya. Langkahnya santai, hari ini dia ada kencan dengan salah satu gadis yang dia temui di bar minggu lalu. Dia tak sabar bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Ini sudah enam bulan semenjak Miku kembali ke dunianya. Kembali bersama kekasihnya ketanah kelahirannya Vocaloid land, taman hiburan yang menyimpan misteri di dalamnya. Semua orang telah melupakan detektif cantik bernama Hatsumi Miku, seakan tak pernah ada keberadaan Miku sebelumnya. Tapi Gakupo dan gadis yang menghilang ditaman hiburan itu masih mengingat mereka.

Gakupo tak akan melupakan Miku, dia gadis yang sempurna. Sejak awal pertemuan pertamanya saat duduk di bangku junior bersama Kaito sahabatnya, Gakupo memutuskan untuk mencintai gadis itu. Gakupo sama sekali tak menyesal telah melepas Miku. Baginya walaupun hidupnya kini tanpa Miku, Gakupo merasa senang. Miku memang menghilang, tapi kenangan saat bersama gadis itu masih tersimpan di dalam hatinya.

SELESAI


End file.
